Cupcake Crazy
by RaspberriCloud
Summary: "Anyways, bottom line is I got zero sleep last night, and I had a large coffee this morning, so I'm super hyper. Plus for some reason I'm in an insanely good mood, so I'm acting a little crazy right now. Hence, the cupcakes." Oneshot


It was a rather brisk Monday morning when Mikan and Anna bustled into class, definitely late. They answered Narumi's questioning stare by showing him a large Tupperware container.

"Cupcakes," Anna explained.

Now, if Narumi was any other teacher, let's say, Jinno for example, Mikan and Anna would have found themselves in a very awkward situation. However, Narumi wasn't any other teacher, he was Narumi.

"Alright class," Narumi called out. "Put your textbooks aside for now. Anna and Mikan have brought in a special treat to share." Mikan watched as a multitude of heads looked up warily from their work. It seemed that Anna and she weren't the only missing students this morning. Both Ruka's and Mochu's desks were empty.  
_  
Oh whatever_, Mikan thought. _They're the ones missing out._

"Alright everyone, last night I stayed over at Anna's dorm working on a partner project. As it turns out, Anna has a demented duck as a pet that kept me up all night with its quacking," Mikan announced, ignoring Anna's incredulous stare. "Anyways, bottom line is I got zero sleep last night, and I had a large coffee this morning, so I'm super hyper. Plus for some reason I'm in an insanely good mood, so I'm acting a little crazy right now. Hence, the cupcakes." Mikan finished while pulled the lid of the Tupperware containers.

"Oh, those look good!" Nonoko exclaimed. Mikan beamed, she had to admit; they did look amazing. Mikan and Anna had spent forever on them, not really caring that they were late for class.

"Are you sure they're editable? I mean, we are talking about Mikan's cooking here," Koko pointed out.

"Um, excuse me, it's baking, not cooking," Anna butted in.

"Same thing," Koko persisted.

"It's fine," Mikan said with a wry smile. "Anna was there, and I don't think Anna would have let me ruin these precious babies now would she?"  
"Alright, alright, Just checking," Said Koko.

Anna placed the container on her own desk, which was right up at the front. Mikan walked up to Narumi and asked for a class list. Narumi looked skeptical, but complied with no interjections.

"So, this how we're going to do this. We're going to call you guys up by surname, because I said so, and then you'll get to choose your cupcake." Mikan glanced down at the class list. The first name was none other than the lovely Natsume Hyuuga. "Hyuuga!" Mikan barked out. Natsume responded by getting up, rather grudgingly, and walking to the front.

"Take one," Mikan said sharply. Natsume stared down into the box. The cupcakes inside ranged in icing colours from white to red, including shades of pink and orange. Some were decorated with different patterns such as swirls and dots. "Oh hurry up, we don't have all day!" Mikan yelled.

"Be nice Mikan!" Anna scolded. Natsume reached in and with a smirk, pulled out an orange cupcake with white polka dots.

"Just like you, polka," Natsume insinuated.

"You didn't," Mikan gasped.

Natsume didn't need to reply. He just walked back to his seat and sat down rather triumphantly.

"_Well _since Natsume is a big jerk, were just going to hand them to you without giving you any choice. There, now you can go thank Natsume for ruining your day," Mikan huffed.

"Oh, tragic," Sumire muttered.

Mikan shot her gaze of to the green eyes girl. "I heard that!"

Anna chuckled and read the next name off the list, "Imai." Hotaru, who sat two desks down, merely reached out a hand.

"Really?" Anna commented.

"I could get up, but then you'd have to pay me."

Anna rolled her eyes and handed Hotaru a red cupcake.

"You know, I'd still be cautious," Kitsuneme called out. "Remember the pumpkin pie?"

"The what?" Anna inquired.

Kitsuneme grinned, "I don't think you were there but in the fall Mikan brought in a pumpkin pie, which was missing half the pumpkin."

Anna gave Mikan a look of horror, dropping her arms slack at her sides. Mikan watched in amusement, trying to keep herself from bursting out in laughter.

"Mikan, I am very disappointed in you," Anna said with forced sincerity.

Mikan looked up at Anna's serious face, and felt a burst of giggles escaping her mouth. She backed up a bit, and then finally crouched down behind the front desks, laughing her gut out. Anna didn't wait for Mikan to regain her composure; she went straight to the list and started to call the names of various students.

"Are you sure she's ok?" Nonoko eventually asked, motioning to Mikan, who was still sitting in front of the first row of desks.

"She's alright," Anna said without a sideways glance.

"I'm fine," Mikan gasped. She finally rose to her feet and looked down the class list.

"Nogi?"

Mikan's call was answered by the opening of the classroom door. Through the door came two young lads; a blonde, and a nearly bald kid.

Narumi looked the two over and asked, "Would either of you like to explain why you're late?"

Mochu, who was crouched over, trying to catch his breath muttered, "Never again." Ruka wasn't any better. He had actually resorted to leaning on the teacher's desk. However, as soon as he looked up into Narumi's eyes he staggered backward and straightened up right away.

"Sorry sir," Ruka huffed. "You see, the other day someone mentioned that," Ruka paused to catch his breath. "Someone said that Piyo wasn't feeling too great, so I convinced Mochu to come with me and check on him."

"Missing class to take care of a giant mutated chick…well there's really no harm done in that. But I dare say, what have you two done to look like you've run a mile?" Narumi questioned.

Mochu grimaced and said, "Met bear on the way back. Hell that thing moves fast."

"Alright boys, take your seat," Narumi sighed. By this point Mikan had become very impatient.

"Nogi!" Mikan yelled. Ruka staggered backwards in surprise, nearly tripping over Mochu.

"Ye-es," he stuttered.

"Take your cupcake," Mikan said in the most serious tone she could muster. Ruka, who was pretty shocked, shuffled over to Mikan and took a cupcake from the bin.

"Um, thanks," he mumbled. Mikan stared Ruka in the eye for a minute, which nearly made Ruka shudder, then turned back to the class.

"Alright, next!" She shouted. Ruka, as confused as he was, managed to make it to his seat in one piece. Mochu on the other hand, sat down beside Kitsuneme and whispered, "Is she high or something?"

"You know…she could be," Kitsuneme joked.

It took around ten more minutes to serve everyone a cupcake. It probably would have taken less if Mikan didn't bark at someone one minute, then laugh at something that really wasn't funny the next. Anna just let Mikan do whatever. It was easier to go along with it than to try to stop her.

"You know, " Nonoko started. "These are actually pretty good."

"Told you so!" Mikan exclaimed through a mouthful of cupcake.

"Yeah, there's no way I'd bring anything in if it was less than perfect," Anna added.

"You know, I wonder if it's possible to make cupcakes with half the cake," Kitsuneme pondered.

"That would be so weird!" Mikan exaggerated.

"Please," Anna pleaded. "Don't get Mikan going again." But it was too late, Mikan was already laughing at her own voice.

"Hey guys… I sounded so weird just then," Mikan giggled. Anna banged her head on the table. From the middle row Sumire gazed at the brunette in disbelief and Kitsuneme raised one of his dirt blonde eyebrows. Narumi let out a great big sigh from behind his desk. Today was going to be a long day, he could tell.


End file.
